


I’m not dumb!

by Neko_ryn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, but it’s mostly junhao, everyone is dating everyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_ryn/pseuds/Neko_ryn
Summary: Seungcheol’s one rule for when a member was sick was that there could be no kissing, to stop the sickness from spreading. Minghao is sick and he’s feeling particularly affectionate. He knows he’s not supposed to, however, they’re on tour and their leader is not with them, so he’s very willing to throw the rule out the window if it means he can get at least one of his boyfriends to give him a kiss.
Relationships: Implied Everyone/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	I’m not dumb!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tweet saying that maybe if the members stopped kissing they would stop passing around the cold and I decided, hey, why not? Remember to leave kudos and comments if you liked it!

Minghao hated being sick. Being sick made him feel under the weather, but also more affectionate and needy, and while the members would pamper him just as much as he demanded, there was one thing they wouldn’t do: kiss him. He wasn’t as big on kisses as Seokmin or Mingyu, but he of course enjoyed kissing his boyfriends as much as anyone else. 

It was the one rule they had for when a member was sick. Seungcheol had suggested it to keep them healthy because sickness could spread fast with so many of them living together, and Minghao knew as much. This didn’t mean he agreed with it, specially when he was the one being denied the kisses. And the worst part was that no matter how much he pouted or complained, none of the members he had asked so far were budging even a bit.

“I’m already healthy! I even participated in the Mexico City concert.” He whined to Jeonghan, holding him still by the hips and puckering his lips just a bit, trying to convince the oldest to kiss him.

“No can do, just cause Seungcheolie isn’t here means I’m gonna go against him.” Jeonghan chuckled, placing a kiss on his forehead instead. He patted his right cheek softly before disentangling himself and leaving to his room.

He huffed, clearly disappointed. Just as he was about to leave for the room he shared with Seokmin, Junhui appeared behind the corner and walked to him with open arms. Minghao smiled to himself. He had yet to try and convince the fellow Chinese member to kiss him. Maybe this one could work.

“Hyung~” Minghao exclaimed, letting himself be wrapped in the arms of the oldest.

“Hm?” Junhui hummed, wrapping one arm around his waist and ruffling his hair with the other.

“Kiss me.” Minghao pouted, there was no hesitation in his voice. Junhui stared at him with wide eyes for a second before breaking into a knowing smile.

“No can do~ Leader’s orders.” He chuckled, feeling pleased when he saw the other’s pout grow. “Don’t sulk so much, it’s to avoid getting sick.”

“You won’t get sick.” Minghao grinned. If he didn’t get his kiss he was at least gonna get something out of this.

“Why is that?” Junhui frowned, eyes sparkling with interest.

“Dumb people don’t get sick.” Minghao snickered, sheltering his head when Junhui swatted at him.

“Ya! Don’t be rude.” Junhui pushed Minghao against the corridor wall when he tried to escape. The youngest chuckled, looking back at him playfully. “I’m not dumb, I’ll get sick.”

“I bet you won’t.” Minghao dared, knowing fully well of Junhui’s childish nature. He could see the oldest’s resolve crumble when his eyes wandered down to his lips. “Please?”

“The things you do to me, Xu Minghao.” Junhui whispered in Chinese before leaning in and kissing him.

Minghao sighed contently into the kiss, immediately moving one hand to the back of Junhui’s head, holding him in place. Jun placed one hand on the wall behind them and leaned closer, deepening the kiss just a little as he tried to maintain his composure. He mentally convinced himself that Minghao had already recovered and that he would be fine. 

“I’m so gonna tell Seungcheol-hyung about this.” A familiar voice said as they heard the snapping of a camera.

Junhui pulled away, much to Minghao’s disgrace, and looked to his right just to find Chan typing away on his cellphone, a smug grin plastered on his face. Junhui whined and closed the distance with the youngest in just three steps. He tried to reach for the cellphone but Chan hid it using his whole body while screaming to move away since he was carrying a virus now. 

Minghao smiled to himself and decided to use the chance and slipped back to his room quietly, his mission accomplished. Seokmin was browsing on his phone when he came in. He raised his head to look at him, and his eyes immediately softened; Minghao felt his heart stutter just a bit in his chest, and his smile grew.

“Did something good happen?” Seokmin asked, upon seeing his smile.

“Two things.” Minghao admitted as he climbed onto his bed. “You.” He observed as Seokmin’s smile grew impossibly larger, a soft blush covering his cheeks. “And I got something I wanted.”

“Ominous.” Seokmin chuckled. “What was it?”

“You’ll know tomorrow.” Minghao smiled.

* * *

“Seo Myeongho!” Jeonghan’s yell was what woke him up the next day. Minghao rose and looked at his hyung apprehensively, still sleepy. “How come Channie is telling me you kissed Junhui last night.” Minghao couldn’t help the guilty smile that spread on his lips as he caught up on what Jeonghan was saying. Jeonghan sighed and shook his head.

“Did something happen?” He asked as he pushed the covers away, getting up and following Jeonghan to Junhui’s and Soonyoung’s shared room.

“See for yourself.” Jeonghan sighed, opening the door and leading Minghao in.

Junhui was wrapped in a lot of blankets, cheeks rosy and eyes half-lidded as Soonyoung checked his temperature with the back of his hand. Minghao felt a pang of guilt on his chest as he say his hyung lying like that. He looked guilty as he approached the bed to check on the other.

“Is it too bad?” Minghao asked, softly caressing Junhui’s cheek. The oldest leaned into his hand and hummed contently at the cool touch.

“No, Jeonghan-hyung is just exaggerating,” Junhui smiled at the oldest when he complained about not exaggerating. “I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry.” Minghao mumbled, sulking slightly.

“It’s okay, but Hao?” Junhui looked up at him and Minghao perked up. “I told you I’m not dumb.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t hesitate to talk to me through my social media:  
> [Tumblr](http://not-majestic-bluenicorn.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/soft_bluenicorn)  
> [CuriousCat](http://curiouscat.me/soft_bluenicorn)  
> 


End file.
